RIP
by Rae Moore
Summary: Quinn dies and finds herself in the underworld, a place where the human world got it all wrong. G!P Quinn. Demon Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Moore Info: Got this idea from a dream I had after watching RIPD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Quinn's eyes snapped open as she shot up with a gasp as if she had been lacking oxygen for hours upon hours. As she sat up, she continued to take in several, quick breathes of air as if she were hyperventilating, clutching at the tight piece of rope that was tied tightly around her neck in the classic noose. Once she was able to finally calm herself down, she looked at her surroundings to see that she was in a solid white room, and that she was sitting up in a small cot that had a single white pillow at its head.

Also in the room was a steel chair that was bolted to the linoleum floor not too far from the cot. Behind the chair, serving as the entrance into the dull room, was a steel door that lack a knob or handle; meaning, she was trapped inside a room and in a place she had no idea where.

The best explanation she had as to where she was, was an institution of some kind –which really wouldn't surprise her much after what she had done. However, institution or not; she still felt dread seep into her stomach at the unknown that had yet to come.

Approximately five minutes after she first woke up, the knob-less steel door opened and in walked a handsome brunette in a gray blazer, with equally gray slacks, and a white dress shirt. A black suitcase was in his left hand. The door closed behind him as he move to stand in front of the sole chair in the room, a pleasant smile on his thin lips.

"You are Quinn Fabray, correct?" the man asked her with a slightly raised brow in question. Quinn gave him a somewhat hesitant nod of her head in confirmation.

"Where am I?" she then asked him as she turned in her cot so as to place both of her feet firmly onto the floor. Immediately upon speaking, Quinn noticed that her voice was much more hoarse than the usual, and it wasn't because she had just woken up. "Am I at some rehab?" The brunette man just smiled before finally taking a seat in the chair. He then swung his leg over to rest his ankle on his thigh before propping his suitcase on top. He then popped it open.

"No, you are not in rehab." he finally answered her as he reached into the suitcase to retrieve a glossy photo in which he handed over to the blonde. "You, Ms. Fabray, are dead." he informed her with another smile, as if he were telling her she looked really nice today.

Despite his easy smile, Quinn felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared down at the photo that was in her shaky hands. It was of herself –her lifeless self- hanging from the very same noose around her neck, in her grandmother's basement. Her body was limp from the lack of life and the tips of her feet just brushed the floor below.

She had done it.

She had successfully killed herself.

Though it had obviously been what she had wanted at the time, she still promptly thrust the photo back to the suit wearing man; looking at it made her death all the more real.

"Now, I understand that you may feel a bit shocked right now," Shocked? Try jolted. She had been a strong believer that there was no afterlife, but apparently upon your death you wake up in some white room where some dude will later come to tell you that you were, in fact, dead. She didn't know how to take it. Though, it wasn't like she had a choice. ", but we don't have much time." the man continued, "Your trial starts in about.." he checked his watch, "ten minutes. Certainly not enough time to go over things."

"Trial? What trial?" Quinn asked him.

"The trial that will determine if you'll be sent to Heaven," he said with a point to the ceiling, "or, you know," he clicked his tongue twice as he pointed downward at the floor. "down there." he finished. Another shiver ran down Quinn's spine.

She was fucked.

She knew without a doubt where she'd end up. She should have kept going to church like her grandmother always begged her to do. Maybe then she'd have more of a fighting chance.

"My name is Robert and I'll be representing you during your trial." Robert said.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I." Quinn said knowingly.

Robert smiled. "Well," he drug out, "most likely, yes." he admitted. Quinn gave a slow nod of her head at that. It was as she had that. "But, you know what? It's not as bad as you'd think. The human world got it all wrong about both realms; it's actually a funny story really." Robert said with a small chuckle. "And I'm sure you'll hear about it later, but for now, this is not the time for that." he told her before getting down into business.

"This is how it's going to go down. You know that one phrase. 'don't go into the light?'" he quoted in a high pitch voice, in character as his face pulled into one of distraught before it went back to normal. Quinn nodded her head at his question, more than a little disturbed by how much he had sounded like a woman. The lawyer may have missed his calling.

"Well, you did just that. You went into the light –the Light District, to be more exact. It's where all people first go when they die. You came here to the Light House –where you are now- to be judged by the Seven Fates. They will go through your life and judge you according to your actions. Before they make a final verdict, they'll give you a chance to plea your case. You have two options; guilty or not guilty. That's all you'll get.

"If you plead guilty, they'll issue their verdict right away after a bit of contemplation amongst themselves. Now, you pleading guilty does not necessarily mean you'll receive a guilty verdict. There has been some cases where someone whose pleaded guilty, ends up receiving a not guilty verdict; and vice versa...however, with that being said, your chances aren't looking too good." he sated bluntly.

"If you decide you want to plea not guilty, then I will try my best to get you upstairs. But as we both know, you haven't lived the most holiest of lives, which is not always the necessary requirement. As I said, the human world got it all wrong. There are plenty of atheists who are in Heaven, so believing in a god is not a requirement, but, um, you..."

"I get it," Quinn droned, "we've already established that I'm going to hell. There's no need to defend me. I'll be pleading guilty." she informed him.

He rose a single brow. "Are you sure that's what you want? You aren't the worst case I've been assigned to –far from it, actually. You're pretty standard for someone in your position. There are far worse than you, Ms. Fabray."

"No," she said firmly with a shake of her head. "I'm still pleading guilty. It's what I deserve."

Robert nodded his head. "Alright," he checked his watch again, "let us go then. You're almost up."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Robert led Quinn out of the white room and down an equally white hallway. Lining the wall on both sides with numbers on them, were similar steel doors. Quinn guessed that they held, or would hold, those who had recently passed just like her. They continued to walk down the hall until they went through a double door that exited into a lobby.

The lobby was circular and had white columns, at four points in the room, that went high up to the ceiling. The floor was of white garnet. In the center of the circle was the outlines of a golden dove on top of a golden pentagram. Directly across from the double doors they had just exited, which had a single elevator to the very left of them (to where it led, Quinn did not know), there was another pair of doors, only they were both gold in color.

After a few quiet seconds of waiting –anxiously, in Quinn's case- in the lobby, the golden doors opened and a woman dressed as professional as Robert came out along with a dark skinned man who wore baggy clothing. Around the man's neck was a blue bandana, and the white shirt he wore had several bullet holes in the chest area, telling a story as to how he had died.

"Hey, Veronica." Robert greeted the well dressed woman.

"Robby," she returned as she and her client continued towards the elevator, in which opened as soon as they stepped in front of it.

"Good verdict, I take it?" Robert asked, having seen the wide grin that had been on her client's face.

"I'm not guilty!" the Crip answered for himself, his smile still wide.

Veronica laughed. "That just about answers it." she said just before they entered the elevator. "See you around, Robby." Robert nodded with a wave in goodbye to the woman.

"Good luck, stranger." the Crip said to Quinn, who nodded her head in thanks, even though she knew luck was no where near her side.

"Going up," was the last thing Veronica said before the elevator doors closed in front of them.

"Lucky guy," Quinn commented.

"I'm telling you, the Underworld is really not that bad." Robert repeated.

"So you keep saying."

Before the man could say anything else, the doors in which Veronica and her client had exited, burst open with a loud, echo-y bang.

"**It is Judgment Day for you, Quinn Fabray." **A feminine voice boomed at her.

"Very dramatic," Quinn said with a smirk that couldn't help it's way onto her face despite the seriousness of everything.

"Come on," Robert said to her as he gently pushed at her back in order to get her to start moving towards the blown open doors, which led into nothing but blinding white light. However, when they finally passed through it, they entered into what looked like any other court room in America; and Quinn should know, seeing as she had been in and out of one. There was even a woman at a type writing machine, waiting to document the trial that would shortly be taking place.

The only thing that was different than the court rooms she was used to, was that majority of it's interior was white and gold. Another –major- difference was that there were seven judges instead of just one. All of them wore white robes except for the judge in the middle, who wore gold. Quinn decided that she must be the leader.

Looking at the Judges had Quinn's eyes widening slightly; three of the judges that were to the left of the gold wearing judge were ugly as fuck. And she wasn't talking about the human kind of ugly, she was talking about the monstrous kind. The kind that had one of the ugly judges looking like a cross between Kirby and a tumor infested Bull. The thing was even drooling all over it's robes. Disgusting.

Thankfully, the other four judges appeared human, but they were all super attractive and seemed to glow as they sat looking at her.

"Why do those three look like that?" Quinn quickly hissed out as they slowly made their way to where a podium stood in front of the panel of judges.

"They're from the Underworld." Robert answered lowly, though the room was so quiet, he might as well be yelling. It didn't matter if the judges heard or not anyways, this was not the first time he's had to explain the judges from the Underworld, and it certainly wont be the last either.

"There are three judges from there, and three from Heaven. All six are elected into their position by the people of their respective realms. The seventh judge, the one in gold, is appointed by Lucifer and Harrison. She's from Heaven." Robert quickly explained.

_Who the fuck is Harrison? _Was the only question Quinn was left with after that.

Obviously, Lucifer was the fallen angel from Heaven who'd come to be known as the devil, but Harrison? She had no idea as to who he was, and unfortunately, she couldn't ask Robert about him as they had arrived at the podium.

"Quinn Fabray," the woman in gold robes said as soon as they stood behind the podium and in front of the elevated panel of judges. Quinn recognized the woman's voice as the one from before.

"Uh," Quinn cleared her throat, "y-yes?" she replied, suddenly finding herself more nervous than she'd ever been, which was certainly understandable, as her life was about to be judged while she still had the noose that had killed her, around her neck.

"Are you ready to be judged by the Fates?" the woman asked her with a tilted head.

"Not really, but it doesn't seem as if I have a choice." she answered.

The appointed judge gave a small smile at her words before looking at Robert. "Are you ready as well, Mr. Hackney?"

"Yes, your Fate." Robert replied with a strong voice.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Opps: Obviously, i'm not that well read when it comes to the bible and got my angels mixed up. I sad Gabriel, not Lucifer at first. Thanks to a guest review, I was able to correct it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That wasn't as bad as I expected. I mean, It was intense and I still got a guilty verdict, but they didn't chew me out like I thought they would." Quinn said.

"I told you; there are far worse than you, Quinn." Robert told her as they both exited the court room and entered back into the lobby where another lawyer was waiting with a small five year old girl, who was tightly holding onto the well dressed woman's hand. Quinn looked upon the big eyed, scared looking child, who did not have any hair on her bald head, with sad eyes.

"She's really young." Quinn observed with a mummer as Robert led her to the elevator. "Do the Fates really have to judge her? She's just a kid."

Robert nodded. "Everyone gets judged; even the youngest of children." the lawyer informed the blonde. "Granted, the ruling never takes long and majority of the time –though there are some evil kids out there- they end up in Heaven."

"What will happen to her once she gets there?" Quinn may have a guilty verdict, and she may be on her way to the underworld, but she wasn't heartless.

"She'll most likely be adopted by any family she has up there." He answered as they entered the elevator once it opened up for them. Quinn was glad that the kid would be looked after once she got up to heaven.

"Going down," Robert said into the air just as the elevator doors closed behind them. "You might want to grab onto that." he told her with a pointed look to the elevator bars that were bolted on each surrounding wall.

"Why do-" was all Quinn was able to say as her stomach made its way towards her throat when the elevator promptly shot downwards at an amazing speed before she could even finish the rest of the question; so fast, in fact, that had Quinn not been able to grasp the 'oh shit' bars in time, she would have found herself riding the top of the ceiling the whole time the elevator plummeted towards the underworld. And while she looked like a total idiot as she clung to them, Robert was just as causal as ever as he lent against the elevator wall, looking as if he were thinking about what he'd might have for lunch that afternoon.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the elevator came to a sudden stop, causing Quinn to painfully drop down to the ground.

"Welcome to the DDR: the Department of Demon Registration." Robert told her as soon as the elevator doors dinged open.

"Jesus!" Quinn croaked out as she used the bars to pull herself back up to stand on wobbly legs.

"Ah, ah, ah." Robert teasingly admonished. "You're in the underworld now –that's Judas to you." he told her as he exited the elevator. Quinn followed after him with her jelly like legs.

They entered into a room that reminded Quinn of a DMV. It was large and there were several other elevators lining the same wall as the one they had just exited. The people in the waiting area, who either looked completely normal or had visible wounds that were their obvious cause of death, sat in the many hard looking, blue plastic chairs that were lined in rows in front of the elevator doors. Some of them were filling out papers that were clipped to a clip board, while others were looking above the elevators where there were electronic boxes that displayed different numbers -which were currently in the hundreds- as well as a letter next to it that ranged from A to K.

In the far back of the room, there were eleven metal detector like contraptions. Behind each detector was a clerks that handled the dead waiting in the waiting areas. Out of the eleven, eight of them were as ugly as the three Fates back at the Light House. The other three looked _way _better, however they still looked weird; one had light blue skin, one yellow, and one red, but all of them looked considerably more human than the other people she's seen from the underworld so far. These three looked kind of exotic in a way.

"Come on," Robert said, knocking her out of her observation of everything.

He led her to a long table to the left of the room that was against the wall. On top of the table was six card board boxes; three of them were filled with clipboards that had information sheets already clipped to them, and the other three were filled with stubby pencils –the ones that had no erasers, and the ones that never failed to piss Quinn off.

This truly was hell.

Robert grabbed a clipboard and his own pen (which was smart of him) and began to speedily fill out and sign a few things that were only authorized to him. When he was done, he handed Quinn the clipboard as he moved closer beside her.

"Okay, you need to fill out all the things it asks of you, and sign your signature wherever it tells you. When you are done, you're going to drop it off in that slot right there." he told her before pointing to said slot, which was above the long table and inside the wall. Slightly above the slot was a small screen. "After you do that, a few seconds later a number should show on that screen. That's the number you'll need to watch out for on the number boxes above the elevators." he gestured towards both things with his free hand, all the while making sure that his client was following along with him.

"When you see your number, and the letter of the clerk you need to go to, you're going to go to the back. They'll take care of you then." Robert finished explaining. Throughout his whole instruction, it began to dawn on Quinn that he was about to leave her there in the underworld...alone.

"You're leaving me?" she stated with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Sadly, yes." Robert confirmed as he checked his watch. "I have my next crossover in about thirty minutes. This ones a straddler, so the verdict could go either way with him. It'll be interesting." he said before sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Quinn Fabray. I wish you the best of luck in the afterlife." he said as they shook hands.

"Thanks...I guess." Quinn replied with slight dread filling her. As soon as he left, she'd be on her own down here. Everything hadn't been so bad when she had the easy going lawyer there to explain everything to her, but as soon as he'd leave, she'd have to figure out things for herself; and in the freaking underworld of all places.

Seeing her look, Robert gave Quinn an encouraging pat to her back along with a, "You'll do fine," before finally taking his leave.

Quinn watched him go for a few moments before sighing as she grabbed a stubby pencil from one of the boxes, then sat in one of the free chairs in the second row closest to the elevators. As she sat, she had made sure that there was an empty seat between her and some sweaty biker dude who had a stake knife sticking from out of his thick neck.

Quinn shook her head with a slight grimace as she took in the sight. Since waking up in the Light House and seeing all these people, she felt as if she had entered an R rated version of that Disney movie, Halloween Town, and she was now one of those people with the noose that had killed her still tight around her neck, reminding her with each turn of her neck of what she had done.

Quinn used her propped leg to her fill out the papers in the clipboard, which looked something like this:

**Full Name: **Lucy Quinn Fabray

**Male or Female**: Female

**Date of Birth: **February 2, 1980

**Date of Death: **July 21, 2006. (This part was already printed out for her.)

**Check in the boxes that apply to you below:**

**I have committed adultery in a spousal relationship. **Check.

**I have stolen. **Check.

**I have raped. **

**I have killed. **Check

**I have abused drugs. **

**I have sold drugs. **Check.

**I have stolen, on numerous occasions, highly expensive items. **Check.

After going through the rest of the checklist, she filled out and signed everything else the papers had her do. All in all, it took her about an hour to finish, with the biker dude being long gone when she was finally able to feed the clipboard into the slot. Seconds later, the screen above it gave her a number; **408**. Upon receiving it, she immediately began to chant it in her mind as she went back to her seat to watch out for the number.

Two boring hours later, her number finally showed up along with a letter that signified which clerk she was supposed to go to, which was clerk E.

Quinn got up and went to the back and found the right aisle that would take her to clerk E. She walked through the metal detector like thingy before she was in front of the woman, who was, thankfully, humanoid in her looks despite her light blue skin. She kind of reminded Quinn of Mystique, though instead of the red hair and blue lips, the woman's were both a light pink in color.

"Hi," Quinn greeted as she stood in front of the clerk's counter, which had a computer on top of it, along with other technological devices Quinn was not familiar with.

"Hi, sweetie. My name is Desiree, and you must be Quinn Fabray, yes?" Desiree asked. Quinn nodded in confirmation. "Excellent, now let's take a look here." the woman said to herself as she turned her attention to her computer screen, scrolling through it. "Oh! It looks as if you missed something while filling out your papers." she said after a moment.

"It says here that you've killed before, yes?" Desiree asked with a raised brow. Quinn gave a light blush as she gave a nod of her head. "You left out the number of people you offed."

"Um," Quinn said with an awkward shift of her feet, uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, honey! I myself killed my cheating bastard of an ex-husband." Desiree said with a roll of her eyes. "Found out he was down here too after I crossed –talk about ironic." she joked. "So, how many? One? Two?"

"Three," Quinn answered. "The first one was self defense, though." she added as if the woman might judge her for the high number, despite her being nonchalant on the whole matter.

The clerk nodded. "That's not a bad number, honey! Really low compared to the others down here. I once dated a guy who killed fifty-five people." Desiree informed her with a breathy sigh as she reminisced of her killer boyfriend. "He was an assassin in his human days, you see." she added as she typed. All Quinn could do was give a small smile and a nod of her head at her words, as she didn't know what else to say at that. "Okay! Time for the exciting parts!" She told Quinn with a wide smile once she was done.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but I'll point it out anyways." she began. "The people of the underworld take on a different appearance than those up top. We become demons, they become angels." Desiree explained. "What we're about to do will officially give you your demon form." With those words, Quinn couldn't help but feel dread as she took a nervous glance over towards the closest monstrous looking clerk that was to the left of Desiree. They were much, much more uglier than the exotic looking clerk in front of her. Noticing her look, Desiree spoke up:

"Yes, there is a possibility your demon form could look something like her," that thing was a _her_!? ",but that all depends on how evil your soul is. The more evil it is, the uglier you may be." Desiree whispered the last parts to her after leaning forward a bit. Roberta, the ugly demon in question, was quite the bitch and sensitive about her looks. The last thing they needed was for her to overhear them.

Quinn gave a resigned nod of her head. This was the price she'd have to pay for her sins. Hopefully she wouldn't turn out to be ugly as all fucks. She was too used to being pretty.

"There's also another thing I'm obligated to warn you about before you take on your new form." Desiree said.

"What?"

"There is a possibility that you could acquire a fully working penis." the clerk relayed as if it weren't a big deal.

Quinn's eyes bugged. "A what!?" she hissed.

"A penis," the light blue woman repeated with a small laugh. This was her favorite part of the whole process. The men –who had a chance of acquiring a vagina- and women's reactions were always hilarious.

"Exactly why is that?"

"The male demons of the underworld tend to be infertile, as a lot of their semen die as they transcend to the Light House. To make up for this, demon females with penis' are made, as they tend to be _really _fertile." Desiree explained.

"Why would fertility even be an issue? We're all dead."

"Maybe so, but life still has to go on; and believe it or not, the underworld is the one that provides more than half of human life, hence the whole 'born into sin' thing."

"I still don't understand." the blonde said with a furrowed brow.

"People of the Underworld and Heaven are still capable of having children. They'll grow at the same rate as they would on earth, and they will eventually die –however, they won't wake up in the Light House as you did, they'll awake as a newborn human on earth after their human mother births them." Desiree better explained.

"It's a freaking cycle." Quinn muttered.

"Exactly, before you were a human, you were either a Demon or an Angel. It's how you get Deja Vu, as well as how some humans are able to sometimes connect with lingering spirits on earth."

"Do you know who I was before I was human?" Quinn asked, curious.

"I do know, but I am not authorized to tell you that." Desiree said regretfully.

"Of course you aren't," Quinn sighed. She was probably a demon then too. "So, the whole point of me maybe getting a penis is so I'll be able to get people pregnant?"

"Eventually, yes. Life has to go on." the clerk answered.

"What are the chances of me getting one?"

"Ten percent." that was a little higher than what she had been expecting.

Quinn gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. Let's get this over with."

Desiree gave Quinn an excited smile before instructing her to come over to her side of the counter after she lifted the counter top that was next to her station. Once the blonde was through, she locked it back in place.

"Before we start, let me take that noose from around your neck, sweetie." the clerk told her as she came to stand in front of Quinn with a pair of scissors she had gotten from her desk draw. Quinn felt relief upon hearing her words. Having that rope around her neck, constantly reminding her of her fateful actions, felt like a weight; a very light, yet tight weight that seemed heavy because of what it signified. When the light blue woman's scissors finally ate through the tight rope, she instantly felt that weight disappearing.

"There we go!" Diane said with a triumphant smile. "Now doesn't that just feel better?"

"Yes, it does." Quinn replied with a small smile as she rubbed at her neck, her fingers immediately making out the impressions the rope had made. It had left its mark, no matter if the rope was gone.

"Why don't you go ahead and step inside that sunken circle over there." Desiree told Quinn with a gesture toward the circular hole that was in the ground. It had a metal base with several small holes. Once inside, the clerk typed in a few things on her computer before pressing the enter key, causing a glass tube to slowly come down from the ceiling and encase Quinn inside.

Feeling a bit of panic, as small spaces often did, Quinn looked up to see there was a single shower head lowering from the ceiling to stop just above her head. "What's going on?"Quinn asked, her voice muffled from the glass surrounding her as she gave a quick glance at the clerk, whose finger was positioned over the enter key before looking back up at the shower head.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the process." Desiree reassured her. "This may sting a bit." she warned before hitting the enter key. Soon after, an acidic liquid rained down on the blonde, causing her to let out a loud, "Fuck!" Her face had still been inspecting the shower head and thus some of the acidic water had gotten into her eyes, burning them. The water more than stung; it hurt like a fucking bitch! Thankfully, it did not hurt for long as the pain maybe only lasted for fifteen seconds before she didn't feel it at all, even as the acidic liquid continued to pour down on her, drenching her hair and clothes.

Finally, after five long minutes, it stopped. Moments later, a blast of hot air came from the ground as it dried her and her clothes. It had her completely dry after only a minute. After that, the glass tube was raised, letting the air conditioning in the DDR cool her heated skin.

Her eyes, which had been shut during the whole thing, finally opened.

The first thing she immediately took notice of was that her vantage point was higher, though not by much. The next, was that her vision was much clearer and that she could see further away. Looking down and at her body, she took in her next discovery with wide eyes and a slack jaw; both of her arms were gray–the same kind of gray that was on standard duct tape—and her finger nails were black.

And those weren't the only changes, she quickly came to find; an uncomfortable pressure at the base of her spine made itself known with each passing second, as well as a ticklish brush against her right, lower calf, which had her kicking her leg out in reaction, thinking there might have been a bug on her or something.

Quinn promptly reached back and into the back of her pants were she pulled out a long, muscle like gray tail with an arrow head tip that was black in color. She blinked at it, her jaw still very much slacked.

She had a tail! A freaking tail! One that she could feel in her hand; and one that she could easily control, evident in way that she was able to make it hover and wave in the air in front of her once she released it from her hands.

_Okay, _Quinn thought slowly with a deep breath in which she exhaled. _A tail's not so bad. I can definitely work with that._

So far, she hadn't been _too _upset with the outcome of her demon form. Though she had yet to completely see herself in a mirror, it appeared as if she'd might still have a human like body. She just hoped she wasn't super ugly like some of the demon fuckers she'd seen so far.

That would be hell.

"Oh, my." Desiree practically purred as she took in Quinn's demon form with appreciative eyes. Quinn's brow rose at this. Okay, so maybe she wasn't fugly after all. "You're going to be quite popular. I can already tell." the clerk added as she moved closer to Quinn with a circular hand held mirror in her hand. She handed it over to Quinn, who took it and promptly lifted it to inspect her face.

Her features, despite how more pronounced her cheek bones were, were about the same as it had been when she was still human. Her skin was the same gray color as her arms, but her lips were black; her eyes were golden, and her ears were elf like; her teeth pearly white and straighter than ever, and her canines were a tad bit longer and sharper than before. The one thing that was pretty much the same was her hair, which was the same old blonde.

As she continued to inspect herself, her eyes finally took notice of her neck. It still had the imprint of the noose that was no longer there.

It really _had _left its mark –forever.

"it certainly could have been much worse." Quinn mused to herself with a deep sigh as finally lowered the mirror.

"Check and see if you are in the ten percent." Desiree instructed as she took the mirror back from the blonde.

Quinn unbuttoned her pants, which her tail was apparently grateful for as it took off some of the pressure off of it. She then stretched out her panties to take a peek inside and promptly let out a squeak upon doing so.

She had a penis! An actual penis that was in the same skin tone as the rest of her new form. It was flaccid and uncomfortably confined in her tight underwear (something she took notice of once the member was finally acknowledged).

"I take it you're in the ten?" the clerk inquired with amusement clear in her voice. Quinn's head snapped up with a blush as the elastic band of her panties snapped back into place, causing her penis (which she was suddenly more aware of) to become even more uncomfortable from the reaffirmed tightness. Quinn's reaction was more than telling.

"Well, aren't you a gem. Not only do you have a tail—which only five percent of female demons get—but you also have a penis. The percentage of a woman having both is less than one percent." Desiree informed the newly deceased woman.

"How awesome," Quinn cheered unenthusiastically, very much sarcastic with her words.

The clerk laughed. "Stay where you are; we have a few more things to do." she told Quinn as she typed something on her computer before hitting the enter key, causing a sphere like camera to come down from the ceiling, as well as a green screen backdrop.

"Smile!" Desiree said cheerily. Quinn just stared at the globed camera with a blank expression as the flash went off and her first picture as a demon was taken. Desiree pouted. "Or don't smile –that's fine too. It's your picture." Quinn cracked a small smile at her grumbling, which was promptly captured by the camera with another quick flash.

"Perfect! This one is _much_ better." Desiree proclaimed before returning the camera and green screen back to its place in the ceiling that seemed to hold everything. "Come on over here, honey." Desiree said with a motion of her hand. Quinn moved closer. "Do you want to keep or change your name?" she asked once Quinn was by her side.

"Keep," Quinn answered, ignoring the urge to change her name to Bruce Motha-Fucking Wayne...she had a _mild obsession_ with Bat Man, don't ask.

Desiree typed some more on her computer before asking Quinn to put her left wrist into a wide, hard plastic cuff. The part of the cuff that touched the skin on the inside of her wrist had a black screen. Just under the surface of that, there was a luminescent red dot.

Once the cuff was securely around her wrist, Desiree typed into her computer before pressing the enter key, immediately causing a mild itching pain to begin on the inside of Quinn's wrist, where the screen was present. A minute later, the cuff was off and a new modification was on the inside of her wrist; a tattooed barcode.

"What's this for?" Quinn asked Diane as she ran her finger across the slightly raised bar code; the area around it was slightly pink from irritation.

"That barcode now serves as many things through out the underworld." the clerk began as she took a device that was similar to a palm pilot, only it was slight curved and with a barcode scanner on the back. "There are many devices like this that will be used to scan it. Your barcode is what identifies you and anything else that can be associated with you, like your drivers license and bank accounts, as well as access to any restricted places you may have authorization to, to name a few."

"All that for one barcode?"

Desiree nodded. "Now that that's done, you're nearly finished."

"What's left?"

"You have to choose one of two options. The first one being; I give you the standard 36 Stones and 1 Bit—our form of currency which roughly comes out to 505 American dollars—before sending you out into the underworld to officially start your afterlife." Desiree told Quinn, who was listening intently. "You'd be assigned to a group home with others who have recently crossed over until you can find yourself a home on your own. You'd also receive a catalog of potential jobs that are hiring in order to help you along."

"And the second option?" Quinn asked.

"If you do not like the first, the second option is to sign up to serve the standard four years in the Undead Military, under any branch of your choosing. If you go this route, you'd be living on the base for the first year, and if you'd like, off base for the other three. And of course, you'd get paid for your service." Desiree informed the blonde, who stayed silent as she weighed both options in her mind.

"What does everyone normally choose?"

"Majority of the recently crossed go with the first option. They don't want to give four years of their afterlife to a Military they know nothing about, and for a realm they have yet to feel patriotism to."

Quinn could certainly understand that, but even so, after thinking on it further, she found herself saying, "I'll enlist in the Undead Military." She needed a bit more structure than what option one provided at that current moment.

The clerk seemed a bit shocked by her words, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she asked her, "which branch would you like to serve under? It's just like where you are from."

"Marines, Army, Navy and all that?" Quinn inquired. Desiree nodded. "Marines, then." they seemed badass in all the movies she's seen, so why not?

"Marines it is." Desiree said. She then typed something into her computer before using the scanner to scan Quinn's new barcode in order to make sure that the blonde demon's recruitment information had been successfully updated onto her barcode. If not, she wouldn't be able to leave on the bus that will be taking her and all the others who had enlisted to their assigned base.

Desiree then had Quinn wait a moment as she went to the employee's closet to return later with a folded pile of clothes and a single pair of black military boots.

"Change into these in the bathroom right over there." she said with a head gesture towards the single door that was right behind the circular pit Quinn had stepped into earlier. Following her instructions, Quinn entered the bathroom and stripped down completely.

With her now being naked, Quinn was able to see the entirety of her new gray skinned body; her nipples, and toe nails were black just like her lips, fingernails, and the tip of her tail, but that wasn't the only tip that was black, as the one on her penis was as well and it was (thankfully) circumcised.

After she was done inspecting her new body, which was relatively the same besides those obvious changes, she got dressed. She first put on the clean undergarments that were provided to her; a forest green sports bra and briefs that provided more breathing room for her new penis. She then put on a plain forest green t-shirt and black and forest green Camo pants that had large, deep pockets and a hole in the back for her tail to slip through. Once those were on, she put on her forest green socks and her black military boots. After that, she exited the bathroom.

"My goodness, you really will be quite the attraction." Desiree said as soon as she exited. The woman's eyes roamed up and down Quinn's form. Quinn blushed, the redness of her cheeks clashing with the gray of her skin.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Quinn asked, speaking about the pile of clothes she'd just taken off and crumpled in her hands.

"I'll take care of it." Desiree said, taking the small load from the blonde. "Now follow me," she said with a hand motion to the right and straight down were a back hallway was. "You'll have to wait in the back room with the other recruitments until a bus comes to pick you all up to take you to base." she informed Quinn before leading her to the door that led to said room. The words Marines were on etched into it.

"How long will I have to wait?" Quinn asked her.

"Well, the bus shows up at the end of each day and you chose to die early in the morning, so you'll be waiting for a while." Desiree told her with a smile at Quinn's regretful look. "Well, this is goodbye." she then said with a larger, more flirtatious smile. "I wish you a good afterlife. When you're finished with your basics come by and see me." she finished with a wink, which had Quinn's brow raising.

"Uh, thanks. I'll think about it." Quinn replied.

"Good," Desiree beamed before going back to her station. Quinn watched her go with a shake of her head before turning to face the Marine's waiting room door.

With a deep breath, Quinn entered the room and officially started her new afterlife as a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't like making an update that is just an authors note. I despise them. However, I've gotten many inquiries from non-Twitter followers as to why there is no updates, and whether or not I've abandoned my fics.

I have not.

I plan on finishing them all eventually. However, that's not going to be any time soon.

I joined the U.S Army, literally, last Wednesday and I'm shipping off to basics on March 9 . I'll be in BCT for 10 weeks. Then I'll spend 44 weeks dedicated to learning my chosen job.

I will most definitely not be posting while in BCT. While in job training, I'll probably have _some_ time, but I'm not exactly sure. I'd have to see when I get there.

I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so much. I tried to at least update a few of my fics before leaving but I've been spending majority of my time preparing myself physically for BCT, seeing as I've decided to leave so soon after swearing in.

Hopefully you guys will still be interested when I come back.

Sorry for not having an update. And hopefully I'll be seeing you guys in about 11 or so weeks.

That is, if I survive basics.


End file.
